


Whistle for Kisses

by sungsplanet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Angst, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Swearing, Zhong Chen Le is Whipped, inspired by a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungsplanet/pseuds/sungsplanet
Summary: Jisung is in need of Chenle's attention but he just won't stop playing that stupid game. Luckily, Jisung knows how to annoy Chenle until he gives his full attention to Jisung.
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154





	Whistle for Kisses

The water from the tap slowly flowed down the drain, Jisung closed the tap and looked at his reflection on the mirror and sighed, his hair looked fine but the new pimple on his chin really ruined his mood that was already bad as his boyfriend, who was currently lying on the bed while playing that stupid game on his phone has been practically ignoring him since after dinner. The annoyance that he felt slowly crippling again. Is it bad that he wants attention from his boyfriend?

He peeked into the bedroom and pulled his face into a sour expression when he saw that Chenle still hadn’t changed his position even after Jisung went to the toilet for like, 15 minutes. He slowly made his way to the bed and slipped his body beside Chenle under the comforter. The shorter male spared him a glance and lifted one of his eyebrows. “Why are you pouting?” Jisung wanted to answer because _fucking finally, the pair of eyes that he thinks are the prettiest looked at him in the eyes_ but right before Jisung could answer, Chenle already turned his head and continued with his game. Jisung huffed but he didn’t give up.

“Chenle.”  
“Hm?”

Jisung gave him the stank eyes and tried again, “Chenle, _look at me_.” He whined, pride be damned. He just wants his boyfriend back. Chenle hummed again and averted his eyes subtly to Jisung and a small smile crept on his face because Jisung was pouting with his cheeks puffed up like the adorable baby he is. He shook his head and tried to focus on the game he’s playing, just to tease Jisung.

“ _Chenle, Chenle, Chenle hyung._ ”

Chenle brought his head up from his game and looked at his boyfriend. “Jisung, a minute, please. I just wanna-” Chenle clicked his tongue and focused back onto the game he’s playing. “-finish this round and OH MY GOD! _Nooooo_.” He gasped dramatically. Jisung took a look into Chenle’s phone and grinned when he saw the big GAME OVER on the screen.

“Game over. Jisung, this is all your fault.”

Jisung felt giddy inside because he really hoped that Chenle would lose. Jisung smiled cheekily and took the phone from Chenle’s hand. He put it on the nightstand and turned his body to face Chenle. “Finally. You won’t even spare me a glance. I have been waiting for _sooooo_ long.” Chenle rolled his eyes affectionately and brought himself closer to Jisung.

“An hour is not that long, Jisung-ah.”  
“It is. You know I would die without your attention.”

Chenle chuckled while shaking his head, trying to fight the blush on his face. _This idiot_. The taller guy brought it upon him to slip his arms around Chenle’s waist and pulled the latter closer so he could press his lips onto Chenle’s neck. Jisung smiled when he heard the older’s breath hitch. He took a moment to regain because Chenle smelled good and that made him feel _things_. He took the liberty to press some open-mouthed kisses on his neck to the jaw and some onto the bare shoulder that he could reach.

Chenle preened under the affectionate gestures from his boyfriend and brought his hand to slowly play with the nape of Jisung’s hair. He hummed appreciatively while closing his eyes because he felt so loved as he had never before.

Suddenly, the kisses stopped and that made Chenle’s hand pause too because he was enjoying it so much. Chenle frowned and turned his head to see Jisung. Jisung gave him a questionable look, like he was curious about something, and tilted his head while looking at Chenle.

“What? Why did you stop? Why are you looking at me like that?”

One of Jisung’s hands cupped his cheeks and stroked his left cheek. Jisung stared into Chenle’s eyes so deeply that Chenle just can’t process his mind to the possibility of what is inside Jisung’s head.

“Do you know how to whistle?”

Chenle frowned out of confusion. “ _What?_ ”

“Just answer me! Do you know how to?”

Chenle pulled his body just a little bit to further himself from Jisung, just to look at him properly. “Yes? Of course, I do.” So he pouted his lips and whistled. His eyes went to Jisung and saw him grinning, it would be cute in his eyes if it’s not because of how confused he is in the situation.

“Whistle again.”

So he did, a few times to prove himself and without him realizing what Jisung was planning, he suddenly felt a pair of lips, soft on his lips. He opened his eyes wide and stared at Jisung because his _lame boyfriend_ really told him to whistle just to _kiss_ him. Jisung’s eyes glinted in mischief and he smirked, most likely to be smug because he caught Chenle’s off guard and the crippling pink on his cheeks that slowly deepened into another shade of pink.

Chenle gapped at Jisung in disbelief, “Really? Jisung.” Jisung laughed so hard and that made Chenle slowly laugh too as the happiness radiating from Jisung was so contagious. Jisung brushed the tears in his eyes and cupped Chenle’s cheeks with his hands. “So, do you like it?”

Chenle shook his head while laughing and pulled Jisung in his hug. “You’re cringy, cheesy, corny ass motherfucker, I love you so much.”

Jisung hummed and cheekily smiled at Chenle. “That’s a punishment for ignoring me. Now you have to bear with me being so cringy with my affections, okay baby?” Chenle groaned and hid his face with his hands and pushed Jisung away. “Disgusting.”

“Only for you.”

“No, Jisung shut up, really. I can’t stand you.” Jisung laughed and pulled away Chenle’s hands that were covering his face. Jisung slowly brought his face closer and closer to the older’s face. Chenle’s eyes never left Jisung. Jisung’s face that was decorated with a small smile was so close to Chenle’s that their noses were touching. The time felt like it was frozen, a very sweet moment that was so full of love and Chenle’s heart felt like it was exploding with adoration for the younger guy. Jisung scrunched his nose and bumped Chenle’s nose with his. 

“Boop. I love you.”

Chenle’s face that was pink, went _impossibly_ red. 

He looked at Jisung and he couldn't help himself but pulled the younger closer and cupped both of his cheeks using his hands and pampered his face with so, _so_ many kisses. The eyelids, the cheeks, the nose, the forehead, the sideburns, the corner of his mouth, _especially the mole under his mouth_. He pulled back, not without a peck, and looked at Jisung with so much adoration, especially since his cheeks tinted with pink.

The both of them looked at each other with dopey smiles and bright eyes and it was a disgustingly cute situation if it's in others’ eyes. Slowly, Jisung’s eyes averted on Chenle’s lips and he flicked his eyes to look at Chenle as if he’s asking for permission to kiss him. _As if he needed permission, I would gladly give him all the kisses in the world._ Chenle rolled his eyes and pulled Jisung’s collar and slammed their lips together. 

He closed his eyes out of bliss and his hand slowly loosen the grip on the collar and went to his boyfriend’s neck and he smiled in the kiss when he felt Jisung shivered from his touch. Jisung pulled him by the waist and brought their body impossibly close and tried to deepen the kiss. His hand slipped into Chenle’s shirt and caressed his skin. His hand that was warm took Chenle by surprise and made him let out a sweet yelp. Jisung took his chance and shyly flicked his tongue with Chenle’s and the feeling was indescribable for Chenle. They were busy teasing each other in the kiss so Chenle tugged Jisung’s bottom lip using his teeth and coaxed out a sweet groan from Jisung.

They rarely make out. Shy kisses, yes. A lot of them. Some innocent pecks here and there but deep kisses were very rare. They could count how many times they made out using their fingers and once when they were busy kissing in Jisung’s room, God said let’s ruin this and made the moment short-lived because Jaemin and Donghyuck went inside the room without knocking and were met with a scene that made them want to bleach their eyes out. 

_(“It is not that bad. We were just making out side by side on the couch.” Jisung tried to argue because his friends were being dramatic in telling the story to their other friends. Donghyuck hissed at him while Jaemin softly patted his back and replied. “It is. I just don’t think I want to know how two of my best friends look when sucking each others’ faces.”_

_They were teased to death until today so they never made out again in Jisung’s room. Just to be careful.)_

Both of them pulled away, out of the need for oxygen, and stared into each other while grinning. “Hey, you.” Jisung said. Chenle laughed and caressed Jisung’s cheeks. “Hey, baby.”

Jisung moved until his back was leaning on the headboard. He looked at Chenle with such a sweet look and patted his lap. “C’mere.” Chenle happily obliged and climbed onto Jisung and sat on his lap. He put his arms on each side of Jisung’s shoulder and circled his neck, he tugged on the younger’s hair and smiled. “You’re cute, do you know that?” Jisung happily nodded and rested his cheek on Chenle’s arm. “Yup, I am the cute one in this relationship. You’re not.” Chenle hit his chest and pulled himself closer so they were hugging. Chenle buried his face on Jisung’s neck and cheekily bit a mark on just below Jisung’s jawline.

He pulled back and hummed in approval to see a pink mark on Jisung’s skin. His thumb slowly caressed the mark that made Jisung shivered, _again_.

“I love you.”  
“I know.”  
“And you’re mine too. You can’t date anyone else.”  
“Yes, Chenle. Always. I have been yours since the beginning.”  
“Good.”

Jisung playfully flipped them so he was the one on the top and took Chenle by surprise because he was suddenly under his tall boyfriend. Jisung used the chance to observe Chenle, his disheveled hair, his plump lips, his pink blush on not just his face but until _his neck_ , his doe eyes, and his cute little smile. Sure, Chenle when he’s all dressed up and tidy looked amazing but this, this is when he’s the prettiest. Not him in his suit or his dress shirt (not that Jisung is complaining though, it’s highly appreciated because his boyfriend looks _hot_ in them) but him, in his worn-out hoodie and loose pants, looking so blissed after a makeout session.

“Don’t just stare. If you wanna kiss me, you’re welcomed to do so.” Chenle said. Jisung shook his head in disbelief at his boyfriend’s blunt words and kissed Chenle’s cheeks. “Nah, I just wanna appreciate how pretty you are right now.”

“You’re a sap.”

Jisung hummed, agreeing to it because it’s obvious, wasn’t it? He buried his face into Chenle’s neck again and littered a lot of small kisses. He moved from his neck to his front, he nosed the older’s collarbone and slowly bit there to leave a mark like how Chenle did on him. He pulled back and deemed the mark was okay enough and gave it a peck. 

He hugged Chenle and Chenle shifted slowly so he could get comfortable and hugged him back. The comfortable silence they were in made both of them slowly felt drowsy and sleepy and Jisung’s lips couldn't help but form a smile out of contentment.

Before both of them were asleep, he remembered he groggily said to Chenle, “See, this is why I need your attention. It feels good.” He felt vibrations from Chenle’s chest as he chuckled and he felt so warm, out of love for his boyfriend. Right before he was brought to dreamland, he heard Chenle’s words.

_Stupid clingy boyfriend but my stupid clingy boyfriend though._

And he couldn’t even want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this fic is actually inspired by a tweet and i just need to feed my need for writing so here it is. i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [tweet that inspired this](https://twitter.com/artngbubu/status/1330519187974991875)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sungsplanet)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sungsplanet)


End file.
